Of Corridors and Setups
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: While figuring out where to place their greatest prank on Professor Umbridge, Fred and George gets caught by none other than Hermione Granger. She has the chance to turn them in, but Fred tries to convince her to let one prank slide. Fred/Hermione. One shot complete.


Written for Hogwarts Online II Prompt of The Day.

September 23rd Prompt of the day "Have fun storming the castle!"

Takes place in Hermione's fifth year, right before Fred and George do the swamp in one of the corridors.

Disclaimer. I don't own anything you recognize.

"We could start there and move over there," Fred said moving his arms pointing as he talked.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Hermione's prefect voice caused Fred and George to turn around. Hermione found them in the corridor of the castle taking too much interest in the layout of the corridors. One glance at his twin, and Fred knew they were in trouble.

"With Hermione newly dubbed prefect, it was impossible to pull any pranks," Fred carefully thought before he spoke.

"Noneya," he replied grinning as George eyed his direction.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said frowning.

"None of your damn business, Granger," Fred said smiling.

"He means we're plotting our next move on Umbridge. But you won't rat us out right? After what she did to Harry, making him write lines using his own blood?" George grinned at his twin knowing he won Hermione over. She had to have a cold heart to like the horrible woman. Fred knew Hermione hated Umbridge.

Hermione stopped frowning and sighed.

"Just don't let Malfoy catch you," she said glancing around to make sure no one else was around.

"Are my ears playing tricks on me?" George rubbed his ear with his pinky to get the pretend water out causing Hermione to laugh.

"I'll let whatever it is you're plotting slide. I hate that horrible woman." Hermione groaned.

"Hermione Granger hate an educator? Call the Press, George, this should make front page news," Fred joked.

"I'm going to check the Owlery. I need to see if the uh-second part is ready." George glanced in Hermione's direction. Fred knew he didn't want to say the plan out loud.

"I'll be right there," Fred exclaimed.

Once his brother was out of ear shot, Fred turned around instantly, making Hermione blush.

"I like seeing you all fired up," he said randomly.

"Huh?" She stared at him confused.

"When you said you hated her, you were full of emotions. The real Hermione showed through in anger. I wonder what she would be like through love," Fred said out loud. He hadn't thought romantically about her till he saw her really angry. When she was angry, he knew she was 'real' with emotions and not the Hermione everyone else knew. The stubborn, rule abiding Hermione. They always saw Hermione angry, he wondered about her other emotions and decided to make her blush.

"I have emotions. I am human after all. I do not however, have time for love." Hermione exclaimed. She looked sad when she said it causing Fred to take a few steps closer.

"No time for love?" He knew his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"No. Between my studies, chasing after Harry, and hiding from Umbridge, there just isn't enough time-Fred, what are you doing?" She was against the wall now.

"We always see you angry, but we never see you sad, or in love?" As soon as he said that, her cheeks grew a rosy red.

"You're cute when you blush," Fred said making her blush even more.

"Alright, Fred, I'm serious, I'll put you in detention if you don't back out now," Hermione said bravely.

"Okay, Okay, I'll back off." Fred frowned as he made way for Hermione to scoot around him.

"Don't try that again, Fred." Hermione warned.

Fred smiled, knowing his plan had worked. She would be curious now as to what he would have done, leading her want more of him.

"I'm going to get back to prefect duties." Hermione's face was full of colour, after Fred had led her on.

"Right, and I'm going to get back to storming the castle." Fred winked.

"Have fun storming the castle!" Hermione waved at him as she called to him. Hermione started to leave. Fred caught her by surprise, spun her around and held her tight against him. He took in the moment for a quick second, watching her expressions change in an instant. She went from surprised, to angry, back to surprised. He even saw a hint of curiosity as he leaned in. Before she could even yell at him, Fred kissed her lightly on the lips and then took off leaving her stunned at what had just happened to them. He wanted to give Hermione a little spur of the moment romance to fulfill her needs.

Special Thanks: Slytherin Head, you're an awesome beta. Thank you for everything you do for me. I really mean it.


End file.
